


lingering on forgotten promises

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, First Person, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oikawa doesn't like to think about where he went wrong.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	lingering on forgotten promises

i could never understand why you loved me.

i was loud. annoying. never really good enough. 

i worked hard, i really did. at least i think i did. i hope i did.

i would talk about space, about aliens, and you would roll your eyes, give me that smile you rarely wore. the one reserved just for us.

you would kiss me as our hearts danced together under the stars.

when you told me you loved me, my heart would skip a beat. sometimes i asked you to repeat it, so that i could make sure i wasn't just hearing things. that i wasn't dreaming.

being with you was a dream itself. so i don't understand why you let me live that dream.

i loved you.

i love you.

no matter what, i will love you.

i just never understood why you loved me.

you stuck with me through the good and the bad. the highs and the lows. from when my heart was beating a million miles a minute when we kissed at the top of the ferris wheel last july, to when i was crying on your bathroom floor at midnight, you holding me in your arms and convincing me that i was enough.

you promised that night that you would never leave me. that you would always love me.

did you forget?

i didn't. 

i love you.

i love you.

i love you.

you loved me.

loved.

i never understood why you loved me.

i don't understand why you left me.

where did i go wrong, iwa?

**Author's Note:**

> vent ig. its like 5am and im not feeling epic  
> also very self indulgent if you couldn't tell


End file.
